trailer seasonal sentai summerrangers
by Superrockninja
Summary: un trailer de mi primera historia biografías y datos para recibir OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos aqui les tengo un trailer de mi primer historia larga**

 **Espero que les guste y nos vemos al final**

 **Este año la tierra se encuentra en peligro**

Preparen a las tropas-doof

 **Y solo un grupo podra defender a la humanidad**

Carl convocalos-mayor monograma

 **De ella misma**

¿que vamos a hacer que?-Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Balljet y Dangjo

 **Un equipo**

¿Estan dispuestos?-monograma

¿quienes se entrometen en nuestra conquista?-rodney

 **Que se enfrentara**

Summer phone listo-los seis

 **A cualquier adversidad**

aganlos crecer-doof

Llamemos a los zords

 **Para salvar una de las cosas mas importantes del mundo**

Acabemos con estos robots-Phineas

 **EL VERANO**

 **SEASONAL SENTAI SUMMERRANGERS-los seis**

 **COOMING SOON**

 **Ok ese es el tailer para darse un poco de imaginacion imaginen el tema de phineas y ferb en una version instrumental y metalera de fondo y usen su mente para imaginar las escenas**

 **Yo por ahora me despido y los vere cuando suba un cap de la historia**

 **Atentos que el siguiente cap de esto seran los datos que necesito para los OC**

 **Buena suerte y que el poder los proteja**


	2. personajes

**Feliz año nuevo algo atrasado**

 **Hola amigos esta vez les traigo los datos de los personajes que aparecerán en mi historia al menos que solo sean los primeros o serán todos jaja no lose**

 **Nos vemos al final**

 **Heroes**

 **summerrangers**

 **Nombre:Phyneas Flynn**

 **Color:rojo**

 **Zord:red summerfalcon zord**

 **Bio:Phineas es un chico de actitud alegre y optimista pero cuando es necesario es serio,se preocupa por su hermanastro y por sus amigos,cuando es elegido para dirigir al equipo para confrontar a la organización acepta dispuesto a defender la tierra tiene sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga aunque para el aun es confuso.**

 **Nombre:Ferb Fletcher**

 **Color:verde**

 **Zord:green summerplatypus zord**

 **Bio:Ferb es el hermanastro de Phineas suele ser el callado y astuto del equipo, el y su hermanastro se llevan bien al igual que con el resto del equipo, tiene un fuerte enamoramiento por la hija del lider de la organización es el unico que sabe que Phineas quiere a Isabella y viceversa y trata de ayudarlos mutuamente.**

 **Nombre:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**

 **Color:rosa**

 **Zord:pink summerchiguagua zord**

 **Bio:Isabella es la mejor amiga de Phineas desde la niñes,con el pasar de los años se a enamorado de el los ataques a la tierra por parte de la organización hace que saque su peor lado de modo que no tiene problema de acabar con los soldados y monstruos que mandan, trata de conquistar a Phineas cada vez que puede.**

 **Nombre:Balljet Ray**

 **Color:azul**

 **Zord:blue summershark zord**

 **Bio:Balljet es un chico de descendencia hindú y amigo de Phineas y los demás rangers desde hace años el es un chico estudioso pero que se toma personal que se metan con sus amigos y la escuela cuando se vuelve rangers se siente algo inseguro pero con el tiempo se va adaptando y se compromete a salvar al planeta**

 **Nombre:Buford Van Storm**

 **Color:negro**

 **Zord:black summerbull zord**

 **Bio:el era el bravucón del barrio pero gracias a que conoció a los chicos su actitud fue cambiando aunque sigue duro y tosco defiende a sus amigos al principio no cree en monograma y se confía en batalla pero termina siendo un gran ranger**

 **Nombre:Danjo Brown**

 **Color:amarillo**

 **Zord:yellow summerhorse zord**

 **Bio:Danjo es un chico alegre y con habilidades artísticas y teatrales sabia de los super sentai gracias a que su padre le conto que eran unos heroes que defendian la tierra ademas de que les hicieron series basadas en ellos al ser seleccionado como el nuevo rangers amarillo se siente mas que seguro de ayudar.**

 **Aliados**

 **Mayor monograma:el mentor de los rangers, un ex-militar y soldado de la organización tras abandonar a la misma se propuso a detenerla y para ello trabajo en el proyector ranger(en el que originaron los poderes de los summerrangers),se preocupa por los rangers y sus aliados.**

 **Carl el interno:es uno de los trabajadores de la OSBA que ayuda en el sector cientifico y el responsable de los poderes de los chicos,tiende a ser nervioso y algo inseguro pero aun asi puede sacar a los chicos de dificultades**

 **También se incluyen a los otros que tendrán menor participación(Linda,Lawrence,Candace,Stacy,Jeremy,Coltrane,Suzy,ocs heroes,etc)**

 **Villanos**

 **La organización**

 **Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirthz:**

 **Rango:lider**

 **Bio:el lider de la organización es cruel y se enoja fácilmente tiene serios conflicto con su compañero Rodney y con su rival monograma.**

 **Pese a ser un villano ama mucho a sus hija aunque le cuesta aceptar que ella tenga sentimientos por el ranger verde.**

 **Vanessa Doofenshmirthz**

 **Rango: segunda al mando**

 **Bio: la hija del doctor Doofenshmirtz y la segunda al mando de la organización tiende a ser mas seria que el resto de la organización y ayuda a calmar a su padre cuando enloquece, tiene sentimientos por el ranger verde aunque trata de ocultarlos**

 **Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper Von Roddenstein o Rodney**

 **Rango:general militar**

 **Bio:es el general militar de la organización,es bastante quisquilloso con su nombre y no le gustan los apodos es bastante agresivo y no duda en eliminar a sus rivales odia a Doofenshmirtz y a los summerrangers por igual cree que debe ser el el que gobierne el mundo**

 **Dra. Poofenplotz**

 **Rango:general mistica**

 **Bio:es la unica que combina la magia y la ciencia para enfrentar a los rangers y la unica mujer del grupo esta obsesionada con su belleza y suele tener "rabietas" cuando la molestan**

 **Dr bloodpudding y dr diminutivo**

 **Rango: tenientes**

 **Bios:ambos son primos que se dedicaron siempre al mal pero con personalidades opuestas ademas de apariencia**

 **Diminutivo es bajito y algo robusto ademas de muy agresivo mientras que bloodpudding es alto,flaco y un poco mas calmado. Dirigen a los soldados ante los ataques y no dudaran en ayudar a doof a dominar el mundo**

 **Normbots**

 **Rango:soldados**

 **Bio: los soldados roboticos de la organización frios y calculadores, armados con filosas lanzas lasers y espadas están hechos de un material casi indestructible siendo débiles a las armas de los rangers por poseer energia morfica poseen además la capacidad de crecer y combatir a los megazords.**

 **Y esos fueron todos los datos faltaron un par mas pero es por que me parece que deben ser sorpresa**

 **Buena suerte y que el poder los proteja y un feliz 2016**


	3. Oc

**Hola a todos en esta parte aportare los datos para los OCs que aceptare**

 **Nombre y apellido**

 **Bando:sumerrangers o la organización o tal vez neutrales**

 **Habilidades:armas magia o cualquier poder**

 **Edad**

 **Una breve biografia:que se entienda no cometan los mismos errores que yo suelo tener**

 **Descripcion fisica y mental:vestimenta,tono de ojos,piel,pelo, y personalidad(alocado, infantil, serio, bipolar,etc)**

 **Notas no acepto algo como mi personaje es como mary sue (osea perfecto y esas cosas) necesito descripción no me digan mi personajes es liu kang de mortal kombat o que tenga el poder de un dios**

 **Tampoco pueden ser rangers o pero pueden ser de la tierra, espacio, demonios, robots, hibridos, etc pero no ser rangers ni kamen riders**

 **Buena suerte y que el poder los proteja**


End file.
